Tenemos que hablar
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: Hao va a visitar y despertar a Yoh a mitad de la noche... ¿Qué es lo que tienen que hablar estos singulares gemelos? ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi HoroxRen y lime, leve….HaoxYoh en relación hermanos.


_**Tenemos que hablar**_

_**Summary: Hao va a visitar y despertar a Yoh a mitad de la noche... ¿Qué es lo que tienen que hablar estos singulares gemelos?**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen. Solo les doy uso, ya que parece ser que Takei se ha olvidado de ellos, y como no me los ha querido dar. Planeo quitárselos. Pero SHUUU! No se lo digan a Takei: D**_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi HoroxRen y lime, leve….HaoxYoh en relación hermanos.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo único.**_

Yoh se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, se encontraba exhausto, después de haber acabado su entrenamiento impuesto por su prometida. Y él mayor colmo era que su hermano mayor había enviado a uno de sus desgraciados seguidores para comprobar que tan fuerte se había vuelto. Y él como de costumbre, lo había vencido sin trampas...bueno, tal vez puede que le haya metido el pie a Opacho a último momento ¡Pero eso definitivamente NO era trampa! Era ganar con...¡estilo! Sí, eso.

-¡Hey!-

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...-

-¡Yoh!- susurro Hao desde la ventana.

-ZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzZz...- Pero Yoh seguía dormitando.

Hao se hartó.

-¡Despierta pedazo de animal!-grito logrando su objetivo.

-¡Ah! ¡Dios mío! ¡UN VIOLADOR!-grito Yoh

Hao se dio un zape en la cabeza.

-No soy un violador Yoh...-susurro

Pero su hermano seguía sin verlo.

-¡Entonces es que me ha venido la regla! ¡No estoy preparado!-grito-¿¡Qué pensara Annita de mí ahora que sepa que también tengo "eso"?!-

Hao lo vio raro.

-Yoh soy yo, Hao-dijo tratando de ver si eso funcionaba.

Pero su estúpido hermano menor seguía sin notarlo.

-Eres, eres...¿Mi conciencia?-pregunto Yoh.

-¡Yoh!, ¡Soy yo! ¡Hao!-grito

-¡ERES LA TENIA!-

Hao perdió toda su santa paciencia.

-¡QUE NO SOY LA TENIA! ¡Soy Hao, tu hermano mayor, tu gemelo!-

Entonces Yoh supo que esa voz pertenecía a su hermano gemelo, ese que por más que Yoh se hacía fuerte, siempre lo molestaba y acosaba gritándole que no era suficiente. ¡Y el colmo es que solo porque quería su alma!

-¡Ah!- exclamo al ver a Hao en la ventana. Se extraño-¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Pues...pues...-Hao no sabía ni que decir. ¡Ni siquiera él sabía porque estaba ahí!-Porque...Yoh, tenemos que hablar-dijo serio

-¿¡QUEEÉ?! ¿¡Vas a dejarme!? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?-pregunto Yoh todo dramático.

-Ja, qué más quisiera yo. Que fueras más fuerte para poder vivir mi vida-dijo Hao para si mismo.-Pero no.-contestó.

-¡Ah! ¿Y entonces para que me has despertado a mitad de la noche?-pregunto Yoh

-Pues, tengo tres cosas que decirte-le contesto el mayor- Primero: ¡Vuélvete más fuerte! Ya me canse de decirte que te vuelvas más fuerte. Así que o te vuelves más fuerte o hablará seriamente con Anna, para que te aumente el entrenamiento.

-TToTT ¡Eres cruel, Haito!-se quejo Yoh.

-Si bueno, segunda: ¡Deja de mandarme kilos de naranjas en mis cumpleaños!, ya me canse de decirte que no me gustan.-se quejo Hao

-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda curiosamente a algo que sucedió esta mañana-le dijo Yoh

-Te ruego, por favor que me lo cuentes-dijo sarcásticamente Hao.

-Bueno, pues verás...-empezó Yoh

-No, no veo-se burlo Hao

Sin embargo su gemelo lo ignoro.

_**~Yohs´Flash Back by Yoh ~**_

_Yoh se encontraba haciendo 1500 lagartijas, regalo de su adorada Annita._

_-1200, 1201, 1202, 1203, 1204, 1205...-_

_-¿Yoh?-pregunto Horo viéndolo_

_-jijijiji, ¿sí? ¿Qué sucede Hoto hoto?-pregunto_

_-¿Porque estás haciendo el entrenamiento? Anna no está aquí, y tampoco ha mandado fantasmas para vigilarte-dijo viéndolo extraño._

_-jjijijiji, pues...no lo sé-respondió._

_Horo se fue para atrás._

_-Bueno, Yoh, tengo que pedirte un GRAN favor-hablo serio (N/A:¿Horohoro serio? O.O)_

_Yoh se sonrojo._

_-N-no pued-o Hoto, lo siento-respondió este._

_-¡Oh vamos Yoh! ¿Entonces con quien lo voy a hacer?-pregunto con un puchero._

_- Pues...está Ren-respondió este_

_-¡Con ese ni de coña! Aunque tal vez conozca un lugar más oscurito...pero, ¡No me desvíes el tema Asakura!-grito Horokeu al ver lo que su amigo intentaba hacer._

_ ¡Y estaba a punto!-lloriqueo Yoh- No estoy preparado...-intento._

_-¡Pues nadie está preparado!-grito Horo- ¡Pero, cuando se hace con una amigo siempre se está preparado!-animó Horo-Además, nosotros tenemos que profundizar nuestra relación de amigos... ¿No crees?_

_- ¡NO!-quiso gritar Yoh- ¡Sí!- _

_-Entonces, ¿empezamos los preliminares ya?-pregunto Horo._

_Yoh no respondió._

_-Bueno, empecemos -decidió Horo acercándose a un par de cosas envueltas._

_-" Familia...que les dedicaré mis últimas palabras...a mi abuelito Yohmei, porque aun que sea un gruñón que sepa que lo quiero. A mi abuelita Kino, que aunque no la veo mucho y siempre que la veo me da bastonazos, también la quiero. A mi madrecita adorada Keiko, que aun que se que quiere más a Haito, y que a veces no me pela como actualmente hace, la quiero muchísimo. A Mi papi Mikihisa, que aunque casi no lo conozco, y esa máscara no ayuda mucho. Lo quiero. A mi hermano mayor Haito, que aunque tal vez quiera devorar mi alma, que sepa que yo lo amo, como hermanos. A Annita, que aunque gracias a ella soy masoquista. Sepa que la adoro TToTT"-_

_Yoh sin embargo, se arrepintió a último momento._

_-¡ESPERAAA! Hotohoto, no estoy preparado para que me metas algo por el culo…-grito Yoh, y al ver que Ren pasaba por ahí agrego:-¡Pero Ren, sí!- y se echo a correr._

_-¿Meterle algo por el culo?-se descoloco Horokeu y al darse cuenta del significado de eso grito:-¡Yo hablaba de hacerle una broma a Pirika! ¡No me refería a eso malpensado! Aunque-se que do pensando- ¡Ren!-grito_

_-¿Qué quieres ahora loroloro?-pregunto el Tao yendo hacia donde se encontraba el ainu_

_-¿A que no adivinas qué?-pregunto_

_-No-respondió Tao estoico._

_-¡He encontrado una nueva forma de posesionar tu alma!-grito con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-¿Una nueva forma de Over Soul?-pregunto Ren curioso._

_-¡SÍ!-contesto Horo- Se llama "Posesión del Yaoi"-respondió_

_-¿Posesión del Yaoi?-pegunto con la misma curiosidad._

_-¡Oh sí! Mira te explico, esta posesión requiere de un equipo de dos hombres, uno es el "Uke" y otro es el "Seme". Sin embargo el "Uke" es quién disfruta más del poder del "Seme" que él mismo "Seme". ¿Comprendes?-dijo Horo_

_-Se oye interesante… ¡Te exijo que me la enseñes!-saco su lanza y apunto a su amigo._

_-¡OH! No seas tan desesperado Ren-chaaan~-le dijo Horo con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara._

_~10 minutos después~_

_-¡AHHHHHH! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!-gritaba un a medio vestir Ren mientras una bestia mandada por la diosa del Yaoi lo perseguía._

_-¡Oh no mi querido Renci-chaaan, tú no te vas de aquí-y dicho esto lo agarro de la cadera y le penetro de una estocada._

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Horo dio otra penetrada._

_-¡AH!-gemido por parte de Ren_

_Estocada por parte de Horokeu._

_¡AHHHHHHHH!-grito de dolor/gemido por parte de Ren._

_Exactamente 5 minutos después~_

_-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡MÁS! ¡MAAAAAAAAÁS!-_

_Mientras Yoh se encontraba viendo por el agujero de la puerta como un adolorido y excitado Tao se retorcía._

_-Siento que Ren me matará por condenarlo… ¡Pero al menos pude salvar mi trasero de eso!-y así se marcho a comer un helado._

**_~Fin de Yohs´Flash Back by Yoh~_**

-Y desde entonces, Ya no me gusta el Chocolate-término de contar.

Hao desde la ventana levanto una ceja.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver** "eso" **con **"eso**" otro?-pregunto confuso.

-¡Ah! Pues eso es otra emocionante historia, que me da pereza contar-respondió Yoh

-Definitivo, dejare de buscarle sentido a todas las cosas que dices…-le dijo a Yoh-¡Ah! Y última cosa-dijo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Yoh

-¡Cómprate otros audífonos!-exigió a su hermano- Ya que el naranja no te favorece en nada…-

Yoh se indigno ante eso.

-¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Hasta aquí llegamos!-grito antes de decir:-¡DIVORCIO YA!- y luego lanzarle una almohada a Hao para que este cayera por la ventana.

-¡Auch! ¡Maldito hermano menor!-se oyó la queja de Hao.

Fin~

* * *

**Eh… no sé de donde salió esto. Solo quería hacer algo serio. Al final descubrí que ese no es muy mi estilo y me resigné.**

**¿Reviews?:3 ¡Onegai! Se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, no me enojo (Soy Yoh), pero no sean tan duros **

**P.D. Mi primita adorada me dio ideas para este fic.**


End file.
